


Treed

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is up a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treed

Don stared up at his little brother, who was wavering between looking slightly scared and really irritated. "You're serious."

"I'm serious," Charlie said. He sounded serious.

"So where's this cat now?"

"In a quantum state combining _I don't know_ and _I don't care_, Don. The point is, I'm stuck in this tree."

"Search and rescue isn't really my specialty," Don said, staring up at Charlie, already imagining telling this story tomorrow morning over paperwork.

But Charlie looked down at him and said, "I'll make it worth your while," and suddenly Don thought maybe he wouldn't be telling anyone at all.


End file.
